Rapid Strike
by W33vil
Summary: First attempt at a serious writing thing. R&R please. 13 for hinted-at violence


NOTE: This was done for a Year 8 writing assignment, and i'm too lazy to fix the things i added for that reason. Hope you enjoy it. 

ENGLISH

ADVENTURE STORY

ORIGINAL DRAFT

Wednesday 20 april 2005

July 31st, 2084

0532 hours

Itwas supposed to be a day off, Vittorio thought to himself as he strapped into the combat suit. Damn government always changing their minds about things. Still, he was the most experienced at this sort of stuff in the whole 3rd regiment. He got the call last night. at around 3 AM, of course. They were also horrid at choosing time to tell people things. Again, he had to remind himself that there would be SOMETHING waiting on successful completion. Finally finished up, he stepped into the Armoury, where his team-mates were preparing their weapons.

A pulse rifle, sidearm and grenades were standard issue for guardsmen, but most soldiers took what they thought was necessary. The team were going with rifles and fragmentation grenades, whilst supports had shotguns, and the sniper took much stronger vision enchancxement goggles to scout for threats beforehand. After all preparations were made, it was time to move out, and they all went for the APC, which, in turn, entered an airborne transport.

The APC was filled with chatter as the transport ferried them to the target. An old nuclear silo had been scheduled for decommission, but it turned out to be Infested, and the decommissioners were massacred. Normally this would be a job for the CDT (civic demolition team), but, they refused due to the risk, even with the large sum of money on the offering table. And there were the rewards for ending an Infestation. Vittorio watched the team twitter along with their show-off bravado, and waited patiently as they flew toward the silo, and probable oblivion.

July 31st

0948 hours

The team quickly strapped themselves in and quieted down for landing (always a harsh affair; good pilots were only for the generals and such). The area was silent as the grave compared to the ear-peircingly hollow roar of the airborne transport as it touched down a few kilometres from the facility. It would be on foot until they reached the gate, then the APC would be dropped to get them through the open ground much faster and safer. When something becomes Infested, people would usually try to end it. Very few survived, ripped to pieces from Their blades. It was a risky job, but the rewards of fame, fortune or even Knighthood (now an incredibly coveted position) were stronger than most people's will.

"all right, test, test, everybody report in. Everybody hear me?" Came Vittorio's voice through the radio in the suits, followed quickly by replies of 'reporting in' from the others. Darktan, the sniper, quickly ran off toward the ridges overlooking the silo, his jumpjet activating and launching him upward.

A good start.

0943 hours

So far the operation had been successful. Any threats on open ground between the gate and the facility had been taken care of. The power was cut, and they were ready for the APC drop. Reilley made the call, and the Valkyrie soared down toward them like a giant eagle, with the APC in it's metal talons. The drop was swift, and they fell in with experienced accuracy. Darktan moved in last, having to move further than the rest of them. The chimera quickly rumbled toward the main gates, smashing them open with ease, and headed along the labyrinth of closed-in corridors to the main building...

1002 hours

The sound of the Chimera heading through the hollow halls stopped abruptly as they killed the engine and disembarked, switching to night vision to combat the pitch darkness. "Stick together, we don't know what's out there." Vittorio muttered through the radio, holding his rifle close, out of both fear and cold. Small heaters were only for those of higher rank, no matter how experienced or celebrated.

"Keep weapons close and loaded. Lupus, Reilley, go ahead to the door, see if it's open to use. Otherwise, get breaching charges set." came Vittorio's orders quickly and cleanly, and they hurried to complete their new objective.

About 200 metres through total darkness (night-visiong wasnt helping), And the Target -should- have been in sight. but it couldn't be seen. Lupus, as the guide and radio tech, switched to thermal vision, and encountered a moving mass of red. They should be seeing Blue, with a small red area of the target. He switched back to normal view, and fired a shot. The muzzle flash said it all - A mass of creatures, staring at them through hard carapaces, claws waiting to tear them to shreds with brutal abandon. Vittorio's team opened fire as he detonated the demolition equipment...

And so, they perished. Alone, in the darkness, but, the silo and the infestation was destroyed. Mission accomplished.

For the greater good


End file.
